universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Grandpa Gorilla
Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Male Category:Toys Category:Gorilla Category:Adult Category:Heroes Category:Not Donkey Kong Category:Banana Lover Category:Banana Globe City Category:Not Really Old Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Not King Kong Category:Grumps Category:Angry Characters Category:Strong Character Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Dominant Category:Animals Category:Badass Category:Semi-Funny Category:Ape Category:Monkey Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Grandpa Gorilla is the dominant leader of Banana Globe City who travels across the giant hanging fruits in the trees with his jungle animal friends to retrieve fruit and defeat the nasty frog minions of King Kroak. Entrance: Jungle Jets Grandpa Gorilla soars and lands into battle with a water pistol on his back as a jet pack . Move Origin After weakening and defeating a giant shark inside the showering deep end of the ocean, Grandpa Gorilla used the water to fill up a water pistol and blast into the sky to a desert land. Neutral B: Fruit Circus GG juggles some fruit. If it hits something, it’ll drop. Tap B again to throw it in the sky. If it drops, it becomes edible. If a banana is dropped, it’ll heal GG more but careful it doesn’t slip you over. GG can also toss it underneath a platform. If it sticks, its roots will develop inside the platform and grows the fruit. To eat the fruit, you have to detach it somehow. Careful, because if it gets too big, it will fall off. If someone eats this from the ground, their health will increase. Of course, bigger fruit heals more. Move OriginEdit As with all primates, Grandpa Gorilla has a natural obsession with fruit. This is why he collects and eats as many fruit as he can find along his journeys. Side B: Do the Banana Roll Hold B to see him rolling. Then, GG turns into a random fruit. Each flip is worth 1 second. If he r olls into a hanging fruit, it will bounce around the stage. It’ll bounce for the same number of times as GG flips during charge. If the fruit is big enough and it hits an opponent, they will be trapped inside the fruit until GG attacks. Be careful, because there’s a quarter chance GG will cover the opponent with fruity juice healing them depending on the fruit GG turns into (banana healing more). Move Origin Basically, Grandpa Gorilla and his jungle friends can roll towards the fruit they're looking for in this style. It is a pun on "Do the Barrel Roll". Up B: Vine Village He just climbs a vertical vine like the Lucky Ladder. If there’s fruit hanging on the stage, GG can additionally turn a new direction towards the fruit. When he enters, shake the controllers to slice up the fruit into edible pieces. If he reaches somebody who’s already inside the fruit, he’ll chomp on them, giving him 10 second immunity. Move Origin Grandpa Gorilla climbs on things, including vines, towards the fruit he's looking for. Down B: Zoo Crate GG does a ground pound as an animal crate emerges from the other side of the earth. If he gets hit while pounding, he will create a hole. If the crate emerges successfully, an animal eventually breaks out. Here are some of the animals he can free: Coatis can jump into people’s clothes and bite and scratch them. Elephants squirt water at far away opponents. The water can put off fire and hypnotized opponents. They also heavily pound the ground. Giraffes can be climbed up like a ladder. But approaching them from behind causes them to kick. Hippos hop and squash their enemies flat. They can also cut people in half by chomping on them. Rhinos charge their way in front of them until they hit a wall or fall off. Orville the Ostrich walks and kicks in front of him. He can dive his face into the ground which causes nearby opponents to fall asleep. In the air, GG will just drop down the crate. Move Origin In the Zoo Tycoon games, if an animal escapes from its exhibit, the zookeepers will try to tranquilize them before putting them in a crate. However, the animals of Grandpa Gorilla's habitat are contained in the crates this time since they're dangerous. Final Smash: The Great Migration to Banana Globe City A huge banana with eyes dangles onto one of the platforms, or part of the floor if the stage doesn’t have any. This causes a migration of all sorts of wild animals to stampede across the stage. If anyone is left surviving, GG will try to aim for the opponent. If the aim is successful, he will toss them into the banana which takes them to Banana Globe City causing it to drop, the thud doing a decent amount of damage. The only way to avoid the stampede approaching is by attacking the banana enough within 10 seconds to make it fall. Move Origin At a fruit ceremony in Banana Globe City, all the primates gathered around the jungle tree to await for a giant banana to grow from it. When it did, bad guys unexpectedly burst out of it and stole the fruit, scaring all the jungle animals. These giant fruit also provide warp zones. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: *Gorilla Call* KO Sound #2: *Snort* Star KO Sound: *Gorilla Groan* Screen KO Sound: *Donkey Kong like screach* Up Taunt: Seemingly boxes the air. Side Taunt: Screams very loudly. Down Taunt: Shakes his legs. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Raises his arms showing his back to the camera. Option #2: Walks away in a mighty shadow. Option #3: The whole screen is covered with jungle animals. Losage: Swings away with a vine. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Swings his arm. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music: Madagascar Operation Penguin- Bird Cages/Monkey Pen and SSF2 Soundtrack: Bramble Blast KO Sounds and Taunts Music: Madagascar The Game (PlayStation 2): Mysterious Jungle Waterfall Basin Victory Music: Blood Diamond- Solomon Vandy By James Newton Howard Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Jeremy, help me at once, there’s a rotten tomato on my building! He reminds me of that King Kong character. Jeremy Gilman: Boss, you’re fighting Grumpy Gorilla. Everyone knows about the endangered lowland gorilla but little is known about him. Angry Boss: Out of my planet! Angry Boss: Owen, what do you know about Grumpy Gorilla?< Owen: Boss, the guy you’re fighting is Grandpa Gorilla. Although he does seem a little grumpy today. Angry Boss: Really? He doesn’t look very old to me. Owen: Well, I heard they sent his son to a breeding programme. They’re breeding dying out species like mad! Angry Boss: So, my guess is that he’s our future generation gorilla’s grandpa then? Owen: Yeah, that’s the point. Angry Boss: I must own this guy epically. Do I even stand a chance? Paul Douglas: Boss, you cannot stand a chance against Grandpa Gorilla. Angry Boss: Muck! I want to fight as another person. Paul Douglas: Boss you cannot switch as another player. Angry Boss: Oh, can’t you see I’m already wanted? Victor Vam Pire: The police are after him already. Jeremy Gilman: You should get the DWA Act. Angry Boss: Fine, I’ll contact the Toyworld Zoo. Paul Douglas: Boss, you cannot contact while in battle. Angry Boss: DAMMIT DOUGLAS! STOP OBJECTING MY PLANS! Fluttershy: Oh, my! Angry Boss: That’s it! I’m going to drown you all! I’m going to drown you all with my cannon! Paul Douglas: Boss, you cannot activate your cannon. Angry Boss: STOP OBJECTING ME, DOUGLAS! Paul Douglas: Boss, Fluttershy says you cannot keep this violence up! Angry Boss: JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH! Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality * Banana Globe City Trivia * Grandpa Gorilla, along with Tim Carter and Dan Gough were all confirmed as playable characters via one of Jack Mayhew's blog posts. * This is the first moveset which has two soundtracks in the Special Moves scenes, similar to Codec Snake. Category:Bad Monkey Category:Cults